king takes a queen part 3
by king yugioh
Summary: The Goodbye


Chapter 3

The party was in full swing when Joey led Mai to the dance floor. Yugi sat watching everything.when Tea asked him to dance. Suddenly Yugi turned into the shy little boy she knew too well. "I

can't dance," He said with a laugh. Tea took him by the hand and chuckled, "Neither can I." And with that she drug him to the dance floor. They hadn't been dancing long when an

incident caught Yugi's attention. He motioned to Tea. Tristan had been dancing with Serenity all night, Duke had tried cutting with no luck. "Come on, man. Let me dance with Serenity.

I promised Rebecca you would dance with her." Tristan just shook his head, So they were surprised to see Seto Kaiba walk over and take Serenity by the hand. "Later, losers." Seto said.

Joey gritted his teeth at the sight of his sister dancing with Seto Kaiba and enjoying herself. Tristan sat alone and started pouting.

As the evening wore on, Yugi decided it was time to go and took Tea's hand. He led her away. They were laughing when they walked over to Yugi's car that had been decorated by Duke and Tristan.

As he reached over to the door handle, the window rolled down and Mokuba popped his head out. Yugi stepped back, startled. "Hi, guys. You weren't planning to leave without saying goodbye.

Were you?" Yugi and Tea just turned to each other and smiled. Mokuba climbed out of the car. "We haven't given you our present, yet." Yugi looked confused. "We?" He asked.

From behind them Seto Kaiba cleared his throat. Yugi and Tea turned around to see Seto standing next to a limosine. He was holding open the door. "In honor of your wedding, I have made some

arrangements. I am sending you to a private island for two weeks." Yugi could see Rollins in the drivers seat. "Also, Rollins is going to accompany you. He will be at your service the entire time you are

there." Tea reached over and hugged Mokuba. "That's not all." Mokuba said. "You guys are going to spend a week in Hawaii. That's my present!" He could not keep his excitement. Seto spoke

again. "My jet is waiting at the airport. I hope you have a good time." Yugi was speechless. but when he could speak. "Thank you both." Seto helped Tea into the limo. Yugi stood by the

door. He and Seto just stared at each other. Neither one said a word. Seto didn't show any emotion, as always. Yugi held out his hand. Seto retuned the gesture. Yugi then climbed into the limo.

Kaiba banged on roof of the limo. Mokuba waved as they drove away. Yugi leaned out of the window. "Thanks again, Seto." This time Seto waved back.

Joey arrived just in time to see them drive away. "Ah man. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." Joey slumped his shoulders forward. Mai walked up beside him and slipped her hand in his.

It's alright, Joey. They'll be back." She said to him trying to cheer him up. Joey looked up and gave her a wicked grin. "Are you ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Wheeler.." She put a

finger on his chin. "I have a better question. Are you ready for me?" Mai smiled at him mischeviously. Joey walked over to Yugi's car. "No use wasting a greatly decorated car.

And I'm sure Yugi won't mind." As he opened the door, they heard laughter coming from behind them. Joey turned around. "Pegasus?" Little did they know that Seto and Mokuba were still standing there

when Pegasus approached. He made a point to irritate Seto just for fun. "What do you want, Pegasus?" Kaiba hissed. Maximillion continued to laugh. "I just wasnted to give the

newlywebs my present. Is that alright with you, Kaiba-boy?" Seto just folded his arms. "Whatever." Joey and Mai couldn't resist enjoying the banter between to two men. They didn't know what to expect

from the eccentric millionare. Pegasus pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. "I thought you and your lovely bride would enjoy a week in paradise. I have a villa in Aruba that I use to get away."

Joey couldn't contain his surprise. "I don't know what to say, Maxi. Thank you." Pegasus wasn't done. "When you get back, I want you and Yugi-boy with your two beautiful brides to be my guest

at my island. I won't take 'no' for an answer." Joey walked over and shool Maxi's hand. "Thanks again, Maxi." His words were drowned out by the sound of a helicopter. They watched it land, nearly missing the Kaiba brothers. Pegaxux gestured to Joey. "Your chariot awaits." Joey looked at Mai. She walked over to Pegasus and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Pegasus just kept laughing. "Have

a good time, you two." He waved as he spoke. Joey led Mai to the copter and helped her inside. But he was stopped by Seto. Kaiba had grabbed him by the arm and led him away. "Here."

Seto said to him as he handed him an envelope. "What's this?" Joey asked him. "Just take it and get out of here. Mai is waiting for you." Seto led him back to the copter and opened the door and

shoved him inside. He shut the door and then motioned to the pilot to take off.

Inside Mai took the envelope from Joey. She opened it. Inside there was cash about 50000y and a hand written note. "I hope I find myself as lucky as you someday. Sincerely, Seto Kaiba.

Joey never dreamed that Seto could be 'nice.' He turned to look out the window as the copter took off. He saw his sister, Serenity, waving at him. He waved back. Then to his surprise

he saw Kaiba walk over to her and offer her his arm. He helped her into his limo. They drove away. Mai noticed the scene and leaned over and kissed her husband. He turned

to her and stroked her face. They were on their way to start a new life. FRIENDS FOREVER. FREINDS ALWAYS. The End


End file.
